All My Heart Kyumin YAOI
by babywufan
Summary: Kyu, hatiku milikmu, walaupun ragamu bukan milikku #apadehhhh gak bisa bikin summary T.T langsung baca aja yaaa - YAOI - yang gak suka YAOI apalagi yang ga suka KyuMin, out aja deh ya T.T


Author : Lee Hyunjae

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : terserah readers (emang ada yg mau baca -_- )

Length : Chapter

Rating : T kayaknya

Summary : Kyu, hatiku milikmu, walaupun ragamu bukan milikku #apadehhhh

(Author POV)

"hyung mianhae, lebih baik kita tidak bersama lagi" ungkap seorang namja jangkung, berkulit putih pucat yang sedang memandang sendu kepada seorang namja mungil dihadapannya.

Namja mungil didepannya hanya menunduk menyembunyikan mata foxy yg biasanya bersinar cerah kini telah ternoda oleh sebuah goresan luka yg amat mendalam.

Tes,, tes,

Air mata itu kini runtuh sudah bersama semua harapan dan kenangannya yg indah bersama namja jangkung didepannya.

"hyung, uljima. Aku menyayangimu, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi. Kumohon mengertilah hyung, ini satu satunya jalan" namja jangkung atau yg biasa kita panggil kyu itupun mendekat dan segera mendekap sosok namja kelinci yg sedang rapuh itu.

"kyu, mianhae aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, hiks, mianhae aku belum bisa menjadi kekasih yg baik untukmu, hiks mianhae" huhhh sungguh miris melihat keadaan namja kelinci itu.

"ming, kenapa kau harus minta maaf? ini bukan salahmu, ini slahku karna tidak bisa menolak keinginan appa. Hiks kau tau hyung, aku juga terluka, hatiku juga sakit hyung, sungguh hatiku terasa pecah ketika melihatmu terluka seperti ini, uljima hyung, mianhae saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun terus mendekap Sungmin lebih erat, seolah enggan melepaskan cintanya yg sudah berumur 5 tahun.

-KYUMIN JJANG-

(Sungmin POV)

aku tau hal ini akan terjadi, ya kyuhyun mengakhri hubungan kami. Meskipun aku sudah mengetahuinya, tapi entah rasanya aku belum siap untuk menerima semuanya, aku belum siap kehilangan cintaku, aku belum siap kehilangan sandaranku, aku belum siap kehilangan satu satunya orang yg menjadi nafasku. Kyu, aku belum siap kehilanganmu.

"hyung, Minnie hyung, kau tidak mendengarkanku? aishhh buat apa aku jauh jauh datng dari Mokpo kalau hanya untuk kau acuhkan" aishhh, aku lupa kalo Hyukkie mengajakku berbicara. Kini aku dan kedua sahabatku sedang berada di cafe milikku.

"ahh mian hyukkie hehehe, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi, hehehe" ucapku dengan tampang tak berdosaku

"kau sedang ada masalah Minnie hyung? Kau terlihat pucat" tanya seseorang yg sedang memeluk pinggang Hyukkkie mesra

"ahh aniya donghae-ya, aku sedang memikirkan ryeonggu yg sedang ada ujian dikampus"

"kau berbohong hyung, matamu yg mengatakannya. Ayolah hyung, aku sahabatmu kan? kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?" kini Hyukkie sudah duduk disampingku sambil meremas bahuku pelan, mencoba menenangkanku

"hikss hyukki ah, hikss, sudah terjadi, aku belum siap hyukkii, hiks hiks apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sial air mataku yg susah payah aku tahan dari tadi keluar juga, aku takut membuat Hyukki dan Donghae khawatir padaku

"uljima hyung, kumohon tegarlah hyung, aku yakin akan ada jalan keluarnya, hikss kumohon bertahanlah hyung" dan yg aku khawatirkan terjadi, Hyukkie kini ikut menagis melihatku seprti ini.

"kapan hyung?" kini Donghae yg bertanya, kulihat tangan kanannya sedang mengelus rambut hyukkie dan tangan kirinya meremas tanganku.

"kemarin ia berbicara padaku ditaman, dan kurasa tak lama lagi akan segera dilaksanakan"

kalian bingung? baikalah akan aku ceritakan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan Kyuhyun

[FLASHBACK ON]

"hyung aku dijodohkan, dan kemarin appa membawanya kerumah"

DEG, aku tersentak dengan apa yg ia ucapkan

"lalu apa kau menerimanya?" tanyaku lirih, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit di dadaku

"aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa hyung, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan appa" ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannnya di tubuh naked kami, ya kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yg baru saja kami lakukan.

"lalu, apa dia cantik? apa kau menyukainya?" kini suaraku terdengar serak, ohh siall, aku harus bisa bertahan.

"ya, dia cantik, tapi tentu saja masih lebih cantik kau hyung"

"hya, aku ini namja kyu"

"lalu?kau ini namja termanis, tercantik, terimut, terlucu yg pernah ada, dan tak ada yg bisa menggantikan itu hyung""aishh kau menggodaku eoh?" aishh bisa bisanya dia menggodaku disaat seperti ini. " siapa namanya Kyu?"

"Seohyun" aku tersebtak mendengar nama itu.

"maksudmu Seohyun yg itu?"

"ya hyung, Seohyun teman SMA kita"

"haha akhirnya dia mendapatkanmu, chukkae Kyu" ujarku mencoba tertawa, ya walaupun hatiku sudah terpecah menjadi beberapa puing puing kecil.

"kenapa kau berkata chukkae hyung? kau tidak sedih? kau gembira?" tanyanya, kini ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan mentapku tajam.

"kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga Kyu, yah meskipun aku sedih, aku menangis, toh kau juga akan tetap mengikuti perjodohan itu, iya kan?" Kyuhyun diam setelah aku mengatakan itu, jujur aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahan semua ini.

"mianhae hyung, mianhae"

[FLASHBACK OFF]

kalian kini sudah mengerti akn apa yg sedang aku alami? ryeowook, adikku, menyuruhku untuk egois dengan tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun disampingku. Tapi bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menerima semua ini? bagaimana caranya aku bisa egois?

DEG

Aku memegang dada kiriku yg tiba tiba berdegup kencang, arghh kenapa bisa terasa di saat saat seprti ini?

"Minnie hyung, gwenchana?" itu suara Hyukkie, terdengar sangat panik sekali. Oh Tuhan tolong, aku harus bertahan, tapi ini sakit sekali, lalu aku merasakan tubuhku jatuh kelantai, dan hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah suara Donghae yg memanggilku..

(Sungmin POV END)

-KYUMIN JJANG-

(Author POV)

Kini Hyukkie dan Donghae berada di RS Seoul, menunggu didepan pintu UGD, sesekali terdengar isakan yg keluar dari mulut Hyukkie

"chagi, tenanglah, kau duduk saja dulu, Minnie hyung akan baik baik saja" Donghae tengah membujuk kekasihnya yg terlihat seprti orang bingung.

"kau sudah menghubungi Ryeowook, hae?"

"sudah, dan dia sebentar lagi akan tiba. Apa Minnie hyung sedang sakit?"

"molla Hae, setauku Minnie hyung mempunyai anemia, lalu kenapa tadi ia memegang dadanya? hiks Hae-ya aku takut, aku takut terjadi apa apa dengan Minnie hyung, aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat sekaligus Hyung lagi, tidak setelah kejadian Yesung Hyung. Hae-ya apa yg ahrus kita lakukan?"

"tenang saja chagi, kita hanya perlu berdoa. Apa kita perlu menghubungi Kyuhyun?"

"ANDWAE! aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan (sorry Kyu) itu menemui hyungku lagi! ini semua gara gara dia, dia namja bodoh yang sudah membuat Minnie hyung seprti ini!

"sssttt jangan begitu chagi, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun,,,,"

"Eunhyukkie hyung, Donghae hyung" belum sempat Dongahe melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya.

"Ryeonggu" Hyukkie segera beranjak memeluk Ryeowook, berusaha memberikan kekuatan kepada seseorang yg sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"hyung, Minnie hyung kenapa? hikss, hyungg, aku takut hyung,, hikss" Ryeowook kini mangis dipelukan Hyukkie, tangan Hyukkie mengelus punggung Ryeowook, mencoba menenangkan.

"kita berdoa saja Ryeonggu, kita berdoa untuk Minnie hyung" Donghae kini bergabung dan ikut memeluk si kecil Ryeowook...

cklek . Pintu UGD tebuka dan keluarlah seorang namja tampan dengan wajah sendu

"Kibummie hyung, bagaimana? Minnie hyung?" Ryeowook mengguncang bahu Kibum, dan Kibum hanya menatap Ryeowook dan memeluknya..

"Kibummie, apa yg terjadi?" kini Hyukkie yg bersuara "Kibummi, hikss, jebal Kibummie"

"Kibummi, apa yg terjadi?" Donghae bertanya seraya merengkuh tubuh Hyukkie yg bergetar hebat

"sebenarnyaa,,,,,"

TBC hehehehe

Ada yg mau baca? hehehe, yang mau baca silahkan review, maklum saya sebenarnya sudah daridulu menyimpan file file FF, tapi baru kali ini berani mempublishnya hehehe, main kalo kalimatnya tidak sesuai EYD dan banyak typo berserakan, hehehe..

gomawo yg sudah baca...

KYUMIN JJANG

Lee Hyunjae


End file.
